


Spin the bottle

by Saysi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheese, First Kiss, M/M, dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysi/pseuds/Saysi
Summary: Gon's ideas never quite seem to go as planned.





	Spin the bottle

“Hey, Killua, stand over there.”

“Here?” 

“Yeah, there's fine.”

Gon was kneeling on the kitchen floor, but when Killua stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets, he produced an empty bottle from the soda they'd finished earlier. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth as he focussed, setting it on the tiles and spinning it, watching it whirl around and around. Killua watched on with confusion, waiting for something to happen.

The bottle slowed down and Gon watched eagerly, his face falling when it landed with the lid pointed at himself.

“Hold on, let me try again,” he said hurriedly, “wait there.”

He spun it again, watching it go round and round, then slowly come to a stop pointing off to his left.

“Hold on!” he said again, pulling a face.

“What are you trying to do?”

“Just hold still!”

Once more he started to spin the bottle and Killua finally caught on, miles too late.

The night prior they had stayed up late watching a movie, sharing popcorn and laughing at the dumb decisions the characters made, yelling at the screen together until they were sure they must have woken the neighbors. 

In one scene, though, a group of them had been at a party. They'd been sitting in a big circle with an empty vodka bottle in between them, taking turns to spin it.

_Oh._

As the bottle slowed down, nowhere near Killua again, he took a few steps forward. Gon watched with dismay as Killua picked up the bottle, waiting for the biting words to come, his idea shattered.

Killua set the bottle down again pointedly, the lid pointing straight at Gon, and the moment Gon looked up at him he pressed their lips together firmly. Gon's eyes widened in his surprise, then slowly sank closed, trying to take in every moment and every detail.

“Idiot,” Killua said softly, when they parted again. “If you want to kiss me just ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaysiOnTwit) and support my writing endeavors or find my other social links etc [here](https://www.saysiwrites.info)


End file.
